


咖啡记事

by Vanish



Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 如何用一杯咖啡追到男朋友
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709164
Kudos: 3





	咖啡记事

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是当时我的咖啡喝完了然后暂时又没钱买时的怨念产物

中土高中一年级三班的Bilbo Baggins是个脾气很好的人，所有认识他的老师和同学都相当赞同这一点，但有一点却是他们都不知道的——这个有着一头可爱的鬈发，笑起来温柔又腼腆，还挂着两个小酒窝的小个子男孩，每天早上都需要灌下一杯咖啡才能开启“好好先生”模式。

  


而这天早上，当刚刚结束了一周昏天黑地的期中考复习，终于好好补了个觉的Bilbo一边打着哈欠一边走进厨房，将手伸进储物柜的时候，他发现了一件恐怖的事情。

  


他的咖啡储量，在上个星期的挥霍之后，已经于昨天早上彻底清零了。而昨天考完试一心只想着回家补觉的他，压根就忘了这回事。

  


Bilbo仿佛听见了头顶上乌云碰撞电闪雷鸣的声音。一道闪电轰的劈下来，把他刚刚清醒的一点理智劈得七零八落。

  


早晨没有咖啡的Bilbo Baggins，是极其暴躁易怒而又不可理喻的。 

  


他抓着书包冲出了门，像吸毒者讨要毒品一般，沿着去往学校的路绝望地找着可能售卖咖啡的地方，但一路上的便利店和咖啡店竟然都没有开门，唯一开的那一家便利店，咖啡也已经售罄了。 

  


售罄！

  


如果人的头上能看到怒气值的话，Bilbo头上的怒气槽大概已经爆了。

  


他怒气冲冲地走进学校，决定赶紧去教室打个小盹来平复一下自己的心情，但竟然有个不长眼的人拦住了他的路。

  


“嘿，Baggins同学，那个，我注意你很久了……”

  


Bilbo其实并没有在意面前的高个男生在说些什么，他现在心里脑子里都只有咖啡两个字在狂躁地跳上跳下，而教室的课桌是他现在除了咖啡外唯一想要见到的东西。 所以他伸出手，本来想要一把推开面前的路障的，但有什么东西钻进了他的鼻子，让他停了下来。

  


他吸了吸鼻子，顺着气味的方向看向了男生背在身后的手。

  


是咖啡。香醇的，美妙的，但从气味就能判断味道十分好的，咖啡。

  


Thorin有些懊恼，他也不知道自己是怎么了，自从有一天经过一年级匆匆瞥到一个学弟后，他就像着了魔一般，满心满脑都是那个学弟的影子，今天早上更是不知道发了什么疯，竟然就这么没脑子地在校门口拦住了他可爱的学弟，表白的话也鬼使神差地脱口而出。他甚至忘了把Dis刚刚递给他的咖啡放下，只能尴尬地收在身后。

  


可是学弟的目光似乎……？

  


Thorin试探地将拿着咖啡的手慢慢伸到前面来，Bilbo的眼睛也随着他的手热切地移动着。 

  


Thorin当机立断，做出了大概是他这一天最正确的选择。

  


“这是我妹妹今早现磨的咖啡，如果你喜欢的话……送给你。”

  


Bilbo几乎马上就要伸手去接了，但他残存的最后一点矜持还是阻止了他，于是他抿紧了嘴唇，冷着脸说：“谢谢，不过……”

  


还散发着热度的杯子被塞进了他的手里。

  


香醇的，美妙的，与它的香味一样妙不可言的咖啡。

  


啊，赞美上帝。

  


我们的“好好先生”Bilbo Baggins愉悦地叹了口气。 

  


赞美他的新男朋友，以及他无比美丽的妹妹。


End file.
